Let's Talk Over a Campfire
by Soporific Tadpole
Summary: Kurt heads to a musical summer camp, trailed closely by his friends and step-brother, where he meets a very talented young man with gelled-back hair and golden eyes. Glee!/Klaine summer camp AU. Drama, Comedy, Romance, AU, first-time, fluff, friendship. Rating will change!


**THIS FANFICTION IS **_**KLAINE**_** BUT ALSO INCLUDES THESE COUPLES FOR NOW [I MAY ADD SOME LATER]: TIKE, FINCHEL.**

**Well, damn, is that it?**

_**THIS FANFICTION WILL ALSO BE RATED M. But that won't come into effect until later chapters... :O For now, it is rated T, but for future references, there will be some sexy times that will cause me to change the rating. Eh-heh.**_

**Enjoy, my lovelies. **

Deep in the twists and turns around levers and wrenches in a small mechanic shop, a particular boy stood out like a sore thumb. Amongst the workers dressed in navy blue coveralls and covered in oil, and the customers and clients clad in flannel and jeans, Kurt Hummel stood proud, clutching his designer shoulder bag strap and sporting very unique, yet stylish, clothing. He rocked back and forth excitedly in his self-altered (or improved, rather) black, leather dress shoes, exclusively sold at Barney's, but purchased by Kurt for a steal on Ebay.

One thing Kurt Hummel had a knack for was haggling and buying products at bargain prices. But, more importantly, he prided himself on being able to persuade anyone into doing what he wanted so he could get what he wanted. This, coincidentally, was the exact reason he was occupying this unlikely environment. He had a deal to strike with his father, a Mr. Congressman, Burt Hummel.

Burt was a kind, humble man who enjoyed nothing more than the company of his son (and step-son, mind you), however, he knew the only time he would find his (rather delicate) flesh and blood in his garage is when Kurt wanted something or needed help of any kind. Judging on his anticipating demeanor, Burt guessed it was the former.

"Yes, Kurt, what can I do for you?" Burt sighed into the engine of a Ford he was currently working on. Lately, he was very busy, travelling from Washington to Ohio every week took quite the toll on him. Despite this, he had a business to run, and while he appreciated the help of his step-son, Finn, he still didn't really have time for conversations or requests, _especially_ at his work space.

"Well, I know you're busy, Dad," Burt raised his eyebrows at this but continued listening, "but, I was wondering if maybe I could... oh, you know, join a sort of... summer camp?"

As he finished inspecting the Ford's engine, Burt raised his head out from under the hood and looked at Kurt with a small smirk on his lips. His boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet with his hands clasped tightly together, blue eyes wide and shining with hope and question.

"Kurt," Burt sighed as he took in Kurt's excited disposition. He moved to a small, crudely built table and used a towel to wipe excess oil off his hands, "How much money will this cost me?"

Kurt's smile faltered for a bit before he regained confidence, "Not a cent; I'm getting a promotion at the Lima Bean, so I should be able to pay for it by the time school lets out," Kurt hesitated, "Of course, I may have to take the bus to school to save some gas money for the rest of the year, but that's fine." He waved that off with an amused smile on his face.

Before he could continue the conversation further, Burt heard the bell at the front help desk ringing impatiently as he sighed, looking away from his son, "Sorry, Kurt," he began walking toward the front, tossing the oil stained towel on the table, "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Kurt nodded with a disappointed expression on his face. Mumbling an, "Ok," he looked around the shop before exiting through the back door and driving home.

...

"So what'd he say?" Tina asked from the other line of the phone excitedly. Tina was one of Kurt's best friends and they shared much of the same interests. They both adored fashion, and while they didn't particularly like each other's taste, they both respected each other's expression of personal style. Most of all, however, they loved music, along with all of its extra baggage. This includes musicals and bands of all types and genres. And even more than music, itself, they _loved _performing, which is exactly how they met each other.

Tina and Kurt both played important roles in their school's production of "Rocky Horror Picture Show". Ever since that successful performance, they built a mutual respect that eventually lead to a strong friendship. They later joined their school's rapidly dying glee club together. After joining and (somehow) convincing Finn to join, the club was able to compete and achieved a win at a regionals championship. They would have won Nationals, too, if it weren't for Finn and his girlfriend, Rachel, making out center stage during their performance. Although Kurt was mad at the time, he now looks back and cannot stop laughing at the hilarity of that moment, not to mention the reaction of the audience and commenters on YouTube.

Kurt sighed into his phone as he lay on his stomach in bed, Vogue magazine flipped to a random page that Kurt wasn't particularly interested in, "Nothing yet," he answered. Tina made a noise of disappointment over the phone as Kurt continued, "He got distracted when I asked him the first time. But I won't let him get away with not giving me a straight answer at our family dinner tonight," He declared proudly as Tina chuckled.

"You better,I don't want to be going there alone," She groaned.

"I thought Rachel was going, too?"

"Exactly," Tina and Kurt giggled together. Kurt liked Rachel a lot, as they both share, basically, the exact same likes, dislikes, dreams, and opinions. They also have the same competitive edge, which can be both a blessing and a curse, depending on if they're fighting on the same side or against each other. One thing was for certain, though. Tina could not stand Rachel Berry most of the time. Kurt found this understandable, for the most part, however he knew that most of Tina's disdain is fueled by jealousy, which Kurt thinks is ridiculous. He prefers to stay out of their little cat fights, anyway, so it doesn't bother him too much.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, with Mike going and all... but I really would miss you, Kurt! Last summer, we basically spent every waking minute together, plus Mercedes and Rachel, and now, you might not even be able to go," Kurt could practically hear her pout from the other line.

"I wouldn't worry, too much, Tina. My dad is notorious for being The Best Dad in the World, so we've got that going for us," Kurt reassured the worried girl. He was right, Burt Hummel was the greatest father Kurt could ever hope for. He knew how to take care of his son and Kurt couldn't ask for anything better. He appreciated everything the man has ever done and absolutely loves him for it.

"That's true.." Tina sounded happy again, and, thankfully, less whiny, "Anyway, I've been doing my research and this camp looks _amazing_!" Tina was probably bouncing with excitement, at the moment, "They have all kinds of activities that aren't just theater related," Tina sounded relieved in a way. Kurt knew she was into many more things than just singing and acting, "They have outdoor basketball courts, swimming, hiking and dancing."

"Oh, sounds like a thrill a minute," Kurt joked at his lack of athletic abilities.

They shared a knowing laugh as there was a silent knock on Kurt's door. It opened slowly, revealing Finn on the other side, "Hey, Kurt It's time for dinner. Mom said we were gonna have her cooking but she dropped the eggs, so she ordered Chinese food instead," Finn explained with his trademark dorky grin.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," Kurt said, waving Finn out of his room, "I gotta go Tina. I'll text you after dinner, okay?"

"Okay, don't forget," she warned.

"Alright, I know. I won't. Bye, Tina."

"See ya, Kurt. Tell Finn and everyone I said hi!" She hung up and Kurt did the same, following Finn out of his room and down into the kitchen.

...

Family dinner was basically the same as previous occasions. Finn and Kurt were asked about school, which would usually lead to a conversation about Glee club, which eventually took a turn into either a sports or politics debate. The former was more common, as the family did agree on mostly every political topic of importance, which meant that Carole and Kurt were usually left to converse with each other because of their lack of knowledge in the field of athletics.

Towards the end of their little argument over who the best kicker was, or whatever, Kurt cleared his throat loudly enough to gain the attention of both his father and step-brother.

"Guys, I know you love to have your little tiffs over dinner, but I have a question for my father that has been itching to be asked," Kurt spoke matter- of factly, earning a questioning glance from both his father and step-brother.

"Alright, Kurt. If it's about that summer camp, I would like to have a discussion about this anyway," Burt sighed as he pushed undesirable steamed vegetables around his plate with his fork. Kurt dropped his eating utensil and sat up a little straighter in his seat, ready to pitch his proposition to his father, as if he were a determined intern and his father was the CEO of an important company.

"What summer camp?" Finn asked through a mouth full of a mixture of sweet and sour chicken and white rice, spitting a few rice kernels out in the process.

"Sweety, swallow before you talk," Carole spoke in monotone.

"Well, it is a musical summer camp that starts mid-June and goes on until the end of August," The small boy explained with excitement prevalent in his high toned voice (which, he was more than proud of, mind you). "It involves singing, playing instruments, and, my favorite, musical theater."

Finn seemed to light up at the announcement of playing instruments. He has a talent for playing drums, and, although his singing is not the best, he does enjoy it and has a very good time in glee club.

"How did you find out about this camp, Kurt?" Carole asked.

"Tina told me about it, and it sounds so fun," Kurt's smile widened as his excitement visibly grew. He began explaining the multitude of activities available at the camp.

It was obvious to Burt that his son was already set on going to the camp, and he didn't want to keep Kurt from doing things he wanted to, but there were some things that really bothered the mechanic that would not seem to leave his head. This summer would be Kurt's last summer in Lima, as he has reminded Burt on many occasions of his and Rachel'splans to move to New York city right after graduation. Burt had expected Kurt to stay home this summer, and he was looking forward to spending Kurt's last summer with his son. Although all of this was a concern of his, Burt couldn't be as selfish as he would hope. He would never keep his kid from doing something just because he didn't want him to. Well, he could, but that's beside the point.

"Kurt," Burt cut his son off in the middle of his excited rant, "You said you could pay for it?"

Kurt nodded furiously in response, "Then you can go,"

Kurt celebrated by clapping his hands rapidly and bouncing in his seat.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Finn complained from his seat. Apparently, Kurt's glorifying description tempted the Frankenteen to want to join, too, "I can pay for it, too," He mumbled as he shoved more rice into his mouth.

Carole brightened at the idea and turned to Burt with a determined expression on her face, "Burt, we could have the house to ourselves all summer," She tapped him on the shoulder repetitively.

"Well, alright," Burt laughed, "You guys are going to summer camp!"

Kurt and Finn cheered together as Finn leaned over to give his step brother a high-five.

After dinner, Kurt ran up to his room and called Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes, informing them happily of the good news.

***Dies***

**HOW LONG DID IT TAKE ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER?**

**Well, anyway, here's my first chapter of this lovely Fanfiction! Achievement! This took me about two weeks to complete... ew. Hopefully, the upcoming chapters will take half that amount of time... yeah. **

**REVIEW SO I CAN BE MOTIVATED! YAY! **


End file.
